Happily NaoNatever
by HorizonFall
Summary: A twisted continuation of the Hime Series, A competition for Natsuki Kuga's Love begins with two rivals. NaoNat and creepy Shizuru is envolved. It does contain content not for children. So be prepared.


Chapter 1: Happily NaoNat-ever? 

The hime battles finally over, the obsidian lord, defeated, and school was being repaired so life could be normal, or could it?! Shizuru Fujino thought so, Her love finally confessed to Natsuki, she thought they could start building a beautiful relationship, but then...Competition stepped in, Nao Yuuki.

Her beautiful spoiled looks, her lime green eyes, and her tangerine sunkissed hair, attracted Natsuki Kuga to her. Shizuru seeing how Natsuki would make excuses to avoid Shizuru, but she would catch her hanging out with Miss Yuuki. What was so special about this girl that attracted young Kuga. Shizuru's mind made up, she was going to investigate.

As Nao slept soundly in her bed, unknowningly did she know that Shizuru was hanging from her ceiling, her body plastered the ceiling, slowly moving about Nao's room, she lowered herself down. Her ninja training when she was younger has come in handy more then once. She began to go through Nao's things, Her cherry vanilla perfume and arrange in strange taste in clothes spelled nothing but the word, baby prostitute. But if she was going to compete with Miss Yuuki, she was going to have to step it up a notch. Shizuru took to the ceiling agains, sneaking back into the air vent which she used to get inside the dorm room. But as she entered the air vent, she turned back around and noticed that Miss Yuuki slept naked, Shizuru's peeping nature could not help but look, the blankets covering her beautiful womanilyhood. Shizuru not being able to control herself, used her extending pocket stick and begin to lightly move the covers from her awesome hiding place in the ceiling, revealing slightly more then what she was seeing. Shizuru could see what Kuga was finding so interesting herself, the beautiful suculent skin that betrothed the little red hed. As Shizuru began to move the covers more, Nao opened her eyes slightly, feeling a bit cold, all she could see was stick being poked at her, She let out a terrifying scream, Shizuru scurried away down the air vent as fast as she could go.

The next morning, Nao was frustrated from her midnight peeper. But she begin to fantasize if maybe it was Kuga that was in her room that night? Perhaps, she's finally steping it up a notch in their friendship, but doesn't really want to make the first move yet? Nao, now determinned to make Kuga hers, she sent an invitation to Natsuki, inviting her to a dinner, signed a friend. Knowing Natsuki, she couldn't resist a mystery invitation like that.

Meanwhile, Fujino had her own devious plans for Natsuki Kuga, Shizuru's hair dyed a deep crimson red and a short leather slutty skirt and the smell of Cherry Vanilla, Shizuru was ready to take on the Kuga. But she needed to be stealth about capturing her innocent Kuga-bear. It was around Sunset already and remembering her training, Shizuru did a few hand signs and transformed into a bat. She perched in a tree near where Natsuki parks her Motocycle everyday, there she would wait for the right moment to strike. Her sprawled out chocolate bat wings, her razor like claws, she was ready to attack the Kuga with all she got. Suddenly her moment had arrived, A tired-some Natsuki approached her bike, slightly yawning as she made her way on the seat, reving up the engine. Now was her moment, She sprung at the unexpected Natsuki, but caught only the edge of the motocycle as Natsuki begin to drive away. Shizuru Clinging for dear life, Nothing was going to keep her from her precious Kuga. Natsuki hearing lots of clawing and squeeking behind her, turned around for a second to see the Shizbat climbing toward her. After letting out a scream of terror, Natsuki lost control of the bike and crashed, her body flinged high into the air, but long before the Kuga could fall to her defying death, Nao swung by on a vine and rescued the damsel in distress.

What will happen to Shizbat? Where did Nao and Natsuki swing off too? How will this twisted story end? Find out in the next two chapters coming soon!

Horizon


End file.
